Les Pirates Awards
by Blackopf
Summary: Mesdames et Messieurs j'organise les tout premiers pirates awards One Piece! Venez Voter pour vos pirates préférés ! (ce résumé est nul et peu vendeur je sais mais venez quand même jeter un oeil on sait jamais) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.


**Les Pirates Awards**

_**Les votes sont clos**_

**Mesdames et Messieurs, vous ne rêvez pas. J'organise aujourd'hui les tout premiers pirates awards One piece !**

**Le principe est simple. C'est le même que pour toutes les remises de prix : plusieurs catégories avec plusieurs nominés mais un seul gagnant dans chacune.**

**Les votes se feront par reviews : mettez le numéro de la catégorie avec le nom du pirate que vous avez choisi pour chacun. Les votes se clôtureront le 7 février. Faîtes passez le mot, qu'il y est le plus de vote possible ! La cérémonie (que je rédigerai) sera publié durant les vacance de février mais je préfère ne pas donner de date précise histoire d'avoir le temps.**

*1 Dans la catégorie : Pirate masculin le plus sexy, les nominés sont :

- Marco le phénix, 1er commandant des pirates de Barbe Blanche

- Portgas D Ace 2ème commandant des pirates de Barbe Blanche

- Trafalgar Law anciennement rookie et actuellement Schichibukai

- Roronoa Zoro second de l'équipage Mugiwara

- Eustass Kidd rookie à la prime actuel de 470 millions de Berry

- Shanks Le roux un des Yonkô (non mais sérieux il est canon)

2 Dans la catégorie psychopathe détraqué, les nominés sont :

- Barbe noire ancien pirate de l'équipage de BB qui a tué un de ses nakama

- Eustass Kidd (a-t-on réellement besoin d'expliquer pourquoi?)

- Trafalgar Law qui kiffe couper des gens en morceaux

- Don Quichote Doflamingo (pas besoin d'explication non plus)

3 Dans la catégorie meilleur couple yaoi, les nominés sont :

- Kidd x Law

- Zoro x Luffy

- Ace x Luffy

- Law x Luffy

- Zoro x Sanji

4 Dans la catégorie meilleur couple yuri, les nominés sont :

- Nami x Robin

- Nami x Vivi

cette catégorie je tenais à la mettre mais je ne connais pas de couple yuri donc j'attends vos propositions

5 Dans la catégorie meilleur couple hétéro (parce qu'apparemment ça existe) , les nominés sont :

- Luffy x Nami

- Zoro x Robin

- Zoro x Nami

- Law x Nami

6 Dans la catégorie pirate préféré des fans, les nominés sont :

- Mugiwara No Luffy pour son grand cœur et sa bonne humeur !

- Portgas D Ace...parce qu'il est hot !

- Barbe Blanche parce notre patriarche c'est le meilleur !

- Shanks Le Roux parce qu'il à la classe !

7 Dans la catégorie j'fais tout le temps la gueule, les nominés sont :

- Crocodile

- Daz Bones

- Trafalgar Law

- Vergo

8 Dans la catégorie animal le plus mignon, les nominés sont :

- Chopper alias Tanuki-kun

- Kung-Fu Dugong

- Laboon (surtout quand elle était petite)

- Mégalo

9 Dans la catégorie pire ennemi (celui que vous avez le plus détesté), les nominés sont :

- Rob Lucci

- Crocodile

- Eneru

- Hody Jones

- Moria

10 Dans la catégorie Marine préféré (parce que ce serait pas pareil sans eux), les nominés sont :

- Smoker

- Monkey D Garp

- Ao Kiji

- Kizaru

11 Dans la catégorie Trop puissant ! Les nominés sont :

- Barbe Blanche

- Mugiwara non Luffy

- Hiken no Ace

- Don Quichotte Doflamingo

- Shanks Le roux

12 Dans la catégorie meilleure personnage féminin, les nominés sont:

- Nami

- Robin

- Vivi

- Boa Hancock

- Shakky

13 Dans la catégorie rire le plus original ( et énervant), les nominés sont:

- Caesar

- Moria

- Breed

- Doflamingo

- Foxy

14 Dans la catégorie Meilleur phrase (ou best punchline si vous préférez), les nominés sont:

- Quand croyez-vous qu'un homme meurt ? Quand il se prend une balle en plein coeur ? Non ! Quand il est atteint d'une maladie incurable ? Non ! Quand il a avalé une soupe de champignons vénéneux ? NON !...Un homme meurt lorsque il tombe dans l'oubli. by Dr Hiluluk

- Les rêves d'un homme ne meurent jamais. by Barbe Noire

- Si tu es le dieu du ciel alors je suis le démon de la mer bleu ! by Sanji

- La passion et les rêves sont comme le temps, rien ne peut les arrêter, et il en sera ainsi tant qu'il y aura des hommes prêts à donner un sens au mot liberté. by Gol D Roger

- Les faibles n'ont pas le droit de choisir leur morts. by Trafalgar Law

*Je sais que j'en ai mis 6 mais ils sont tous trop hot, je peux pas choisir !

**Voilà voilà pour les catégories auxquelles j'ai pensé. Bien sûr si vous avez des idées d'autres catégories avec leurs nominés, je serai ravi de les ajouter donc n'hésitez pas à me faire des propositions. De plus si vous désirez ajouter un nominé et que celui-ci obtient d'autres votes en plus du votre, je l'ajouterai. (Mes nominés sont surtout à titre indicatif/subjectif et j'ai sûrement oublié des pirates que iraient bien dans certaines catégories)**

**J'en rajouterai peut-être moi même si j'ai d'autres idées.**

**PS: Je traduirai peut-être cet article en anglais pour que nos confrères/consoeurs anglophones puissent donner eux/elles aussi leurs avis :)**


End file.
